Untuk Pahlawan Sempurnaku
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: [Untuk #HEROISCHChallenge dan Hari Ulang Tahun Red (walau terlambat 2 hari)] Pahlawan adalah seseorang yang membawa percikan harapan di tengah-tengah kebimbangan. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Di tengah-tengah usahaku untuk melanjutkan fic raksasa kedua itu, aku mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari The Dimension dan sepertinya cocok denganku. Bayangkan, pahlawan, dan Red. Bahkan tertulis di bulbapedia bahwa Red adalah pahlawan yang sempurna.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **yang mengungsi dari dunia astronomi yang sedang tidak stabil karena perang antara** _ **globe earther**_ **dan** _ **flat earther**_ **. *malah curhat***

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Untuk Pahlawan Sempurnaku**

 _Pahlawan adalah seseorang yang membawa percikan harapan di tengah-tengah kebimbangan._

Yellow's POV

Ini adalah sebuah pagi yang tenang di rumahku. Para Pokemon terbang di langit, beberapa ada juga yang berlarian di dekat rumahku, dan matahari bersinar cerah di pagi ini. Aku berada di dapurku, memasak sesuatu yang enak untuk dimakan. Terlihat ada banyak sayuran, air, dan wanginya harum dan hangat. Ya, aku sedang membuat sup. Tapi untuk siapa? Untukku sendiri dan ...

"Hmmm ... dia pasti menyukainya," kataku. Aku menghirup baunya yang nikmat dan mengaduknya lagi untuk menambah lezat masakannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Chuchu muncul.

"Eh, Chuchu?" tanyaku. Chuchu mengendus dan air liur langsung mengalur dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga menikmatinya, Chuchu," kataku. Lalu Chuchu melompat ke kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang sedang kumasak.

"Oh, aku sedang membuat sup, Chuchu. Aku ingin membuatnya untuk kita dan Red-san," kataku. Chuchu terlihat tersenyum, seperti dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Chuchu?" tanyaku. Chuchu menunjuk ke arah kalender dan aku mengikuti arahnya. Ya, aku melihat bahwa ini bulan Agustus, tidak terlalu spesial, namun kemudian, aku melihat tanggalnya. Itulah yang membuatku sadar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriakku. Aku hanya bisa berlarian, panik karena baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ya, hari ini tanggal 8 Agustus. Bagi orang biasa, itu biasa saja, namun bagi Red-san, itu ulang tahunnya, dan bagiku ...

"MENGAPA AKU BISA LUPA KALAU HARI INI ULANG TAHUNNYA RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!?" teriakku, masih panik, masih berlarian.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku bingung, aku bingung, Chuchu, tolong aku!" seruku sambil mengangkat Chuchu setinggi kepalaku. Chuchu hanya terdiam saja, lalu Chuchu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Supmu," kata Chuchu. Dan pada saat itu juga aku sadar.

"Oh, ya. Aku kan membuat sup ini juga untuk Red-san," kataku, lalu aku terkekeh sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Chuchu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tingkahku hari ini.

"Ya sudah, kita makan dulu, lalu kita antarkan sup ini ke rumahnya Red-san. Oke?" tanyaku Chuchu mengangguk. Lantas aku mengambil dua mangkuk dan dua sendok, mengambil sup dan nasi untuk kita berdua. Setelah itu aku dan Chuchu pergi ke meja makan dan mulai makan.

"Selamat makan!" seruku.

...

"Ahhh ... selesai juga," kataku, kenyang setelah makan. Lalu aku berdiri lagi, menyiapkan satu wadah makanan dan mengisinya dengan sup, kemudian aku berlari ke kamarku untuk mengambil topiku dan kembali ke dapur, bersiap untuk pergi ke rumahnya Red-san.

"Oke, Chuchu, kau siap bertemu Pika lagi?" tanyaku. Chuchu mengangguk riang.

"Oke, ayo pergi," kataku. Kami keluar rumah bersama untuk pergi ke rumahnya Red-san.

...

Hutan Viridian itu sangat luas. Pohon menutupi banyak bagian tanah dan memberikan kesejukan di hari yang mulai memanas. Dengan lebatnya pohon di sana dan topiku, aku tidak merasakan panas menyengat dari matahari sama sekali.

"Chuchu, kau bisa mengendus keberadaan Red-san?" tanyaku. Chuchu heran.

"Ya, hanya ingin tahu saja," kataku, terkekeh. Kemudian, kami berjalan menyusuri hutan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba ada suara aneh dari balik semak-semak. Chuchu langsung bersiaga dengan posisi menyerang.

"Chuchu, ada apa?"

"Ada yang mengikuti kita," kata Chuchu. Akupun khawatir.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku sambil berteriak. Tentunya tidak ada yang menjawab karena hanya aku manusia di hutan ini. Sepertinya. Setelah dianggap aman, kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Dan tiba-tiba, ada 3 orang meluncur dari atas pohon ke sekelilingku.

"Hei, gadis kecil,"

"Sepertinya bawa makanan,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membagikannya pada kami?"

Tiga orang dengan pakaian compang-camping dan terlihat nakal. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, mengelilingiku dengan wajah-wajah mengancam. Chuchu langsung siap menyerang dengan kilatan listrik yang terlihat dari pipinya.

"Wah, Pikachunya lucu. Bagaimana sekalian makanan dan Pikachunya kau berikan pada kami?" tanya seorang perempuan itu.

"Tidak! Ini bukan untuk kalian!" seruku.

"Wah, bos, sepertinya dia tak tahu siapa kita bos," kata satu laki-laki yang pendek. Lalu laki-laki satunya yang tinggi mendekat padaku.

"Nak, kami adalah Preman Viridian, dan kau baru saja melewati wilayah kami. Berikan makanan dan Pokemonmu agar kau selamat, atau ... " terdiam sebentar, lalu mereka semua tertawa.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan dari mereka. Mereka mabuk. Tercium dari bau napas mereka. Aku terus mempertahankan makananku dan Chuchu masih siap menyerang.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan makanan ini pada kalian!" dan akibat gertakanku, mereka semakin mendekat. Si perempuan melihatku dengan wajah curiga.

"Bos, dia kecil, bos," kata si perempuan.

"Hmmm ... bagaimana kalau kita memanggil manusia seperti ini, Tipe Kecil Mungil, HAH?" tanya si bosnya mereka sambil membentak di depanku, lalu kelompoknya tertawa lagi.

"Hey, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, mulai marah.

"Wah, bos, masih polos, bos," kata si laki-laki pendek.

"Namanya juga masih kecil mungil. Dah, bawa dia!" seru si bos, dan Chuchu langsung menyambarkan petirnya pada mereka.

"CHUCHU, KITA HARUS LARI!" seruku, lalu kami mulai berlari, mencoba untuk menjauh dari 3 orang itu.

"Sialan kau! Kau akan menyesal membuat kami tersetrum. Ayo kejar dia!" teriak si bos, dan saat aku melihat ke belakang, mereka ternyata benar-benar mengejarku. Aku berlari makin cepat akar bisa lolos.

Namun entah mengapa semakin lama aku semakin lelah dan tanpa disadari aku tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat ke tanah, membuatku terjatuh, termasuk menumpahkan makanan yang kubawa. Dan akhirnya mereka datang.

"Bos! Dia di sini, bos!" seru si perempuan.

"Bagus, kau tak bisa lolos, gadis kecil!" serunya. Akhirnya aku terkepung oleh tiga orang itu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan saat aku hampir ditangkap oleh mereka ...

"Pika, 100000 Volt!" sambaran petir yang kuat itu dengan kuat dan teliti menyambar 3 orang itu tanpa ikut membuatku tersambar. Lalu setelah sambarannya berhenti, ada yang meneriakiku.

"YELLOW, CEPAT LARI!" serunya, lalu aku langsung lari, dan saat aku tahu bahwa yang menolongku adalah Red-san, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Yellow, tetap di belakangku!" serunya, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Ketiga orang itu bangun kembali dan siap menyerang.

"Wah, kita tersetrum lagi, bos," kata si laki-laki pendek.

"SIAPA KAU YANG BERANI MENYETRUM KAMI SETELAH KAMI TERSETRUM?" tanya si bos sambil mempersiapkan pistolnya.

"Namaku Red, Sang Juara _Pokemon Battle_ dari Kanto. AERO, AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!" dan keluarlah Aerodactyl dari bolanya.

"Yellow, cepat naik, aku juga akan naik," katanya padaku, lalu aku naik disusul Red-san.

"Ayo terbang, dan serang mereka dengan _Hyper Beam_!" dan dengan sekali serang, ketiga orang itu langsung terkena serangan itu. Aku tidak melihat keadaannya berikutnya karena kami langsung terbang menjauh.

...

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Yellow,"

"Terima kasih, Red-san,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Red-san.

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sana untuk mengirimkan sup ke rumahmu, tapi terus mereka menghalangiku dan mengejarku sampai aku terjatuh dan makanannya tumpah," kataku.

"Eh? Mengapa kau membuatkanku sup?" tanya Red-san. Aku agak kaget.

"Red-san, Red-san ingat ini hari apa kan?" tanyaku. Red-san terlihat mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, ya, ini ulang tahunku, ya?" tanya Red-san, dan kami tertawa.

"Maaf aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri," kata Red-san.

"Maaf juga kalau aku tak punya hadiah, sebenarnya sup itu hadiahnya," kataku. Lalu Red-san mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, mengeahui kau selamat saja sudah menjadi hadiah istimewa bagiku," kata Red-san, lalu dia memelukku. Aku tak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipiku yang mulai muncul saat Red-san memelukku.

"Red-san ... " kataku, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san. Aku akhirnya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain memeluknya lebih erat juga.

"Terima kasih juga, Red-san, telah menyelamatkanku dari preman itu. Kau pahlawanku," kataku. Red-san hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Yellow, Yellow," katanya sambil memelukku erat lagi.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Red-san,"_

" _Terima kasih kembali, Yellow,"_

 **Selesai. Sederhana seperti biasa. Selamat ulang tahun, Sang Juara, Sang Petarung, Sang Pemimpin dari semua Pemegang Pokedex, Red! (walaupun aku tahu aku terlambat mengucapkannya, maaf Red, aku baru selesai dengan urusan pentingku di luar kota *curhat lagi*) Satu hal untukmu ...**

 _ **PLEASE STOP BEING AS DENSE AS NEUTRON STAR, AND JUST CONFESS TO YELLOW!**_

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
